Domestic Doctor
by StormWolf10
Summary: Sequel/continuation of my 'Doomsday Alternate Scene' story. What will happen now that the Doctor is in Pete's world with Rose? It's time for the Doctor to turn domestic...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes, yes, I know, this has been a long time coming! The reason being, I didn't think I would be able to write it. But I'm gonna have a crack at it, so...yeah. For those of you who don't know, the 'previously' part is from my story 'Doomsday Alternate Scene'. The story is set immediately where we left off.**

_Previously:_

_"You're not...?" the Doctor asked, surprised. Rassilon, he hoped not. Not his Rose, he couldn't do that to his Rose..._

_"Yeah. Yeah, I am. Three months gone. And before you ask, yes it's yours." Rose replied quietly, trying not to cry._

_"Oh, god, Rose. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." The Doctor murmured. And in that split second, staring at Rose standing on the Norwegian beach, her hair being whipped into a frenzy by the wind, tears rolling down her cheeks, he knew what he had to do. "Rose, stand back. I'm coming through. Properly." The Doctor announced._

_"But you said you couldn't, you said both worlds would collapse!" Rose reminded him of what he had said only minutes before. _

_"So?" the Doctor replied, smiling weakly. "Rose, I can't just leave you and the baby there on your own. I wanna be with you. Both of you. Now stand back." The Doctor told her. Rose did as she was told, knowing the Doctor was determined. The Doctor pointed the sonic screwdriver at something out of view and he vanished..._

_Only to appear seconds later, as a sharp crack echoed through the air, he landed in a pile at Rose's feet. She hurriedly hauled him upright. "Are you alright?" she asked gently, hugging him. _

_"I'm fine. And I guess now would be a good time to say it. Rose Tyler, I love you!" the Doctor announced, hugging her tight._

_"I love you too, Doctor." Rose replied, smiling through her tears._

**~StormWolf10~**

The Doctor and Rose were so caught up in their hug that they failed to notice Jackie approaching them. When Jackie reached them, she cleared her throat purposefully, and had to stifle a laugh when the Doctor all-but leapt away from her daughter.

"So, you're really here then." Jackie stated.

"Yes." The Doctor replied, gulping.

"And you're not gonna go running off?" Jackie asked.

"Couldn't even if I wanted to. I programmed the TARDIS to close the breach the second I came over here. She's stuck on the other side of the void." The Doctor explained sadly.

He shuffled closer to Rose, unwilling to move too fast as he didn't fancy being slapped by Jackie.

"Good." Jackie replied. Then she grinned. "Come on, then, it's flipping freezing here, let's get back to the Jeep!"

And with that, Jackie turned and walked back to the Jeep, leaving a stunned Time Lord in her wake.

**~StormWolf10~**

It was funny, the Doctor mused, out of everything he'd seen in the Universe, out of all the monsters he'd seen, he was most terrified of his companion's mother. The Doctor was now sat in the back of the Jeep with Mickey while Pete carefully navigated the tight Norwegian roads that led away from the bay. The Doctor had been shocked at how casually Pete and Mickey had accepted the fact that the Doctor and Rose had both admitted their love for each other and the Doctor was now living in 'Pete's World' with them. However, the Doctor had also been quite pleased that they accepted his arrival with ease; while Mickey had merely whispered quietly to him "Take care of her, Boss.", Pete had obviously accepted Rose as his daughter in the few short weeks he had lived with Rose, as he gave the Doctor the customary 'protective father' talk about how, if he upset Rose, he would have to answer to him. The Doctor had silently nodded and given his word to both men before climbing into the back of the Jeep.

**~StormWolf10~**

They had been driving for several hours now, and night had fallen. The three men had agreed to take it in turns driving so they could all get a few hours' sleep, like Jackie and Rose were currently doing. The Doctor sat behind the wheel of the Jeep, driving through the pitch dark roads. He had been taking his turn driving for roughly forty-five minutes now, and that had given the Doctor plenty of time to start planning his future. However, it was then that it had hit him. He was becoming domesticated. Rose Tyler, human being, had managed to domesticate him, the last of the Time Lords, the Oncoming Storm. He supposed he'd have to get a job; after all, it was his job to support Rose and their unborn child. The Doctor smiled slightly at that. For ages, even before his regeneration, he had dreamed of being with Rose in that way, but never thought it was possible. And now it was coming true. But at the cost of everything he had known...

**A/N 2: Ok, that's chapter one. Should be writing some more soon :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2!**

_Previously:_

_They had been driving for several hours now, and night had fallen. The three men had agreed to take it in turns driving so they could all get a few hours' sleep, like Jackie and Rose were currently doing. The Doctor sat behind the wheel of the Jeep, driving through the pitch dark roads. He had been taking his turn driving for roughly forty-five minutes now, and that had given the Doctor plenty of time to start planning his future. However, it was then that it had hit him. He was becoming domesticated. Rose Tyler, human being, had managed to domesticate him, the last of the Time Lords, the Oncoming Storm. He supposed he'd have to get a job; after all, it was his job to support Rose and their unborn child. The Doctor smiled slightly at that. For ages, even before his regeneration, he had dreamed of being with Rose in that way, but never thought it was possible. And now it was coming true. But at the cost of everything he had known..._

**~StormWolf10~**

Pete sighed with relief as he pulled up the drive to the Tyler mansion. The sun was just beginning to bleed over the horizon, the sunrise giving everything a red tint. As the car slowed to a halt and Pete turned the engine off, the Doctor sat up, rubbing his bleary eyes and noticed Mickey doing the same. Pete gently woke Jackie and Rose up while the Doctor and Mickey took the bags into the Mansion lobby. The Doctor, knowing that Rose wasn't a morning person, quickly dumped the bags and hurried back out to the car. Sure enough, Pete and a rather disgruntled Jackie were having trouble coaxing an exhausted, sleepy Rose from the car.

"Come on, Rose. If you're still that tired, you could just eat and go straight to bed, yeah?" the Doctor suggested, smiling gently.

Rose regarded him for several minutes before sighing and climbing out of the car.

**~StormWolf10~**

Less than an hour later, despite the fact the sun had now risen, all of the occupants of the Tyler Mansion were heading to bed. Mickey quickly retired to his rooms on the West wing, whilst Jackie and Pete headed to their room situated just to the left of the grand staircase. Rose led the Doctor to the East wing that housed Rose's rooms. The East wing consisted of a large bedroom with en suite bathroom, a medium-sized sitting room and study. However, Rose didn't give the Doctor any time to look around what was to be their wing, instead, dragging him straight to the bedroom.

"I'm just gonna go and brush my teeth and stuff. Will you be alright?" Rose asked the Doctor, watching him gaze around the bedroom.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." The Doctor replied, smiling reassuringly at Rose.

As Rose left for the bedroom, the Doctor's smile faded. He could see that Rose was knackered, and although he was sure they both had a lot of questions, the Doctor was sure if Rose didn't get to bed soon, she'd be dead on her feet. The Doctor pulled his suit jacket, tie and converses off and left them at the foot of the bed before returning his attention to Rose's room. It was bland. Plain white. The soft fawn carpet was clearly visible, not a thing on it, a complete to contrast to Rose's bedroom both at the Powell Estate and the TARDIS; in both rooms, Rose always had clothes scattered all over the place. This room didn't look lived in. There was a wardrobe in the corner, and the Doctor crossed over and opened it to find new designer clothes; Pete had clearly spent a lot of money trying to buy Rose's affections and make her feel loved. The Doctor quietly closed the wardrobe doors and wandered back over to sit on the edge of the double bed, his back to the door of the en suite bathroom. It was then that the Doctor noticed that the walls were bare, but on the bedside cabinet, leaning against the lamp were two photos. The Doctor picked the nearest one up. It was a photo of him and Rose taken at the 2012 Olympics just a week before they were separated. By the Doctor's reckoning, as Rose was three months along now, she must have been two weeks gone in the photo, meaning Rose had been in Pete's World for two months and a week. The Doctor smiled at the photo, delicately placing it back on the bedside cabinet. The second picture almost brought tears to the Doctor's eyes. He picked it up carefully, holding it with the very tips of his fingers, not wanting to spoil it. The Doctor was so busy staring at the small photo that he didn't hear the bathroom door open, and he almost jumped out of his skin when Rose laid her hand on his shoulder.

"Was wondering how long it'd take you to find that." Rose told him, smiling softly.

"It's beautiful. When...?" the Doctor said softly, trailing off.

Rose sat for a few long moments, just watching the Doctor's long fingers tenderly stroking the ultrasound picture, tracing the outline of their baby.

"A few days before we left for Norway." Rose replied "You can keep it if you want, I've got another in my leather jacket pocket, and there's one mum stuck on the fridge downstairs."

The Doctor smiled appreciatively, and leant over to grab his jacket from the edge of the bed, slipping the ultrasound picture into the pocket. Rose, meanwhile, crossed the room and opened the wardrobe, pulling a clean set of pyjamas out. The Doctor followed Rose's lead, stripping down to his boxers and sitting on the bed, waiting for Rose to finish getting changed. The Doctor noticed that already, the changes pregnancy brought about on Rose's body were beginning to show. However, his thoughts were halted as Rose finished changing and slipped into bed after turning the light off. The Doctor pulled back the duvet, slipping underneath and pulling Rose close to him.

"I'm so sorry." The Doctor whispered.

Even in the darkness, he could sense Rose was frowning.

"What for?" Rose asked quietly, perplexed.

"I should have told you I loved you ages ago." The Doctor replied mournfully.

"Doctor, I knew it. I kinda suspected it for months, but then, of course, we slept together. I wasn't expecting you to say it, I know how hard it must have been for you to say it. I already knew it." Rose reassured him softly.

"But..." the Doctor began, confused.

"I admit, I needed you to say it on the beach. I needed to hear you say it, just once, before I lost you forever. Because I knew it, but in those nine weeks without you, I began to doubt it, thought that I must have been wrong." Rose explained quietly.

"When did you find out about the baby?" the Doctor asked.

"About a month after we got here. I told Mum first, of course. And she told Pete...Dad. They both took it alright. Mickey did too. I think they were all kinda expecting it, to be honest." Rose explained.

They were silent for a few minutes, lost in their own thoughts.

"Doctor," Rose piped up quietly "you do want the baby, right?"

"Of course I do, Rose. I wouldn't miss this chance to be with you for anything. And I promise you, once I've gotten myself sorted out, I'm gonna get myself a job and get us a house, and we're gonna raise this kid as best as possible." The Doctor announced confidently.

And that was the last thing Rose heard as she finally settled down to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's chapter 3. It's time to begin domesticating the Doctor...**

**Special thanks to:**

** (Favourite Story/ Story Alert/Reviewing)**

**Fabian1nina1 (Story Alert/ Favourite Story/ Favourite Author/ Author Alert/ Reviewing)**

**Merritt12 (Story Alert)**

_Previously:_

"_Doctor," Rose piped up quietly "you do want the baby, right?"_

"_Of course I do, Rose. I wouldn't miss this chance to be with you for anything. And I promise you, once I've gotten myself sorted out, I'm gonna get myself a job and get us a house, and we're gonna raise this kid as best as possible." The Doctor announced confidently._

_And that was the last thing Rose heard as she finally settled down to sleep._

**~StormWolf10~**

Several hours later, Rose Tyler woke up in her lover's arms, well rested and content. Rose would have been content to lay there for ages, but she could feel her morning sickness starting up again, and she forced herself out of bed, staggering to the bathroom. The Doctor stirred as Rose slipped out of the bed, and was immediately aware as he heard Rose being sick. He jumped out of the bed, hurrying to the bathroom and dropping to his knees behind Rose. On instinct, he pulled her hair into a ponytail, holding it back to keep her from getting sick on it. It was several minutes later when Rose finally managed to stop throwing up. Sighing heavily, Rose pushed herself to her feet, grateful for the Doctor's supportive hand.

"You ok?" the Doctor asked gently, watching Rose rinse her mouth out with water from the sink.

Rose nodded, heading back into the bedroom.

"Yeah, I've had morning sickness the past few weeks. Mum reckons it'll stop soon." Rose replied, heading to her wardrobe.

The Doctor pulled his suit back on whilst Rose slipped on a loose t-shirt and jeans.

"We're gonna have to go out tomorrow and get you some clothes. You can't keep wearing that suit all the time." Rose told the Doctor as she led him back down the corridor to the stairs.

"But there's nothing wrong with my suit!" the Doctor protested.

"I know, but you only have one of them. We can get you a few more suits, if you insist. But at least try and get some jeans and hoodies or something; you're gonna find you'll want them, particularly with a baby on the way. I doubt you'd want the baby throwing up on your suit." Rose pointed out as they headed downstairs to the kitchen.

The Doctor pondered what Rose had said for several moments, before sighing. "I guess you're right." He conceded glumly.

Rose just grinned. The pair of them wandered into the kitchen to find Jackie, Pete and Mickey sat around the breakfast table drinking tea and eating toast.

"Hiya, you two. I'd offer you breakfast, but it's half four in the afternoon." Jackie told them, grinning. "But, I'll make you two some toast anyway."

Jackie stood up to make some toast, grabbing the half-used loaf of bread from the counter.

"Oh, that's alright, Jackie. I'll do it." The Doctor insisted, smiling reassuringly and gently nudging her out of the way.

Jackie glanced at Rose, mirth in her eyes. Rose just smiled and shook her head as she sat down.

"Umm..." the Doctor murmured, turning back round to face Jackie "where are the plates?"

Jackie laughed and headed over to a cupboard, pulling two plates out of the cupboard, as well as two mugs. Jackie made two cups of tea while the Doctor went about making the toast.

"Is it alright if we borrow your car tomorrow, Dad? We'll need to go into London and get the Doctor some more clothes." Rose asked as she gratefully accepted the mug of tea from her Mum.

"Yeah, I'll leave you one of my credit cards, just charge it on that." Pete replied, sipping his tea.

"Oh, Pete, I couldn't accept that!" the Doctor protested, spinning round to face Pete.

"It's no bother, Doctor. Anyway, I was hoping to ask you a favour. I was hoping you'd come and work at Torchwood with Mickey and I. We won't put you out on the field unless absolutely necessary; I'd never forgive myself if you were killed on a mission, but we need an alien expert to help identify artefacts, that sort of thing." Pete told the Doctor.

Rose, Mickey and Jackie watched the Doctor carefully, unsure how he'd react.

"Listen, Boss," Mickey piped up, talking to the Doctor "Torchwood here is _nothing_ like that hellhole Hartman was running in the other Universe. We really need your help here."

The Doctor glanced at Rose for a few minutes before opening his mouth to reply.

"Ok. I'll do it."

**~StormWolf10~**

Jackie couldn't help it. She burst out laughing when she saw the Doctor in her kitchen.

"What?" the Doctor protested, turning to face Jackie.

Jackie doubled up laughing, unable to talk.

"What's up, Jackie?" Mickey asked, wandering into the kitchen.

Jackie gestured at the Doctor, and Mickey smirked.

"Oh, leave him be, Mum! You always complained he didn't help out. Now he is, don't laugh at him!" Rose complained, sitting at the breakfast table and reading a gossip magazine.

"Yeah!" the Doctor added defiantly, turning back to the washing up.

However, the Doctor's tribute only caused Mickey and Jackie to laugh even harder.

"Ok," the Doctor snapped, spinning round "just tell me what's so funny, Jackie!"

Jackie took in the Doctor, in elbow-length pink rubber gloves and a flowery apron tied round his waist.

"Nothing, Doctor. Absolutely nothing!" Jackie assured him, wandering out of the room.

The Doctor scowled as Jackie's laughter could still be heard echoing through the Mansion corridors.

**~StormWolf10~**

The Doctor sat on a sofa, Rose cuddled up to him. Mickey was sat in an armchair while Jackie and Pete were sat on the sofa opposite them. The five of them had decided to stay downstairs and watch TV in the main sitting room of the house, rather than head back to their separate wings. It felt nice to just sit there, the five of them, no need to talk, all of them happy to just sit in each other's company. It reminded the Doctor of last Christmas just gone; despite everything, despite the Sycorax invasion, killer Christmas decorations and blood control, they had somehow managed to still sit down and enjoy a proper Christmas meal. And it was at that moment that the Doctor realised, no matter how domesticated he got, life with the Tylers would never be normal.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter 4! It should start getting a bit more interesting now..Time to take the Doctor shopping...**

_Previously:_

_The five of them had decided to stay downstairs and watch TV in the main sitting room of the house, rather than head back to their separate wings. It felt nice to just sit there, the five of them, no need to talk, all of them happy to just sit in each other's company. It reminded the Doctor of last Christmas just gone; despite everything, despite the Sycorax invasion, killer Christmas decorations and blood control, they had somehow managed to still sit down and enjoy a proper Christmas meal. And it was at that moment that the Doctor realised, no matter how domesticated he got, life with the Tylers would never be normal._

**~StormWolf10~**

The Doctor sighed impatiently, watching Rose rummage through racks of clothes.

"Rose, can't we just go?" the Doctor whined.

Rose sighed.

"No, Doctor, we still need to get you more clothes!" Rose replied, sighing.

"But I've got plenty of clothes!" the Doctor retorted, gesturing at the several bags he was holding.

In truth, the Doctor knew he had hardly enough clothes; he'd brought three new suits- a plain black one, a blue pinstripe one and a grey one- and several different pairs of converses- red, burgundy, blue, green, white, black and a pair with Superman on. He knew they wouldn't get him very far, but they had been shopping for almost three hours now, and the Doctor was growing bored.

"Doctor, you need some more casual stuff; you know, jeans, t-shirts and stuff. And you haven't even bothered to buy any underwear or socks." Rose pointed out.

Rose then proceeded to hurry the Doctor to the changing rooms, handing him a pile of clothes, snatching the various carrier bags from him and pushing him into a changing cubicle.

"I wanna see each outfit before you insist they don't suit you." Rose instructed, knowing, if it were up the Doctor, he wouldn't even try the outfits on.

She heard the Doctor moaning and groaning as he pulled on the jeans and t-shirts she had selected for him.

After several minutes, the Doctor stepped out of the changing room.

"Well," the Doctor asked, worried "what do you think?"

Rose just gaped at him. Yes, she had selected the outfits for him. Yes, she had thought they'd look good on him. No, she didn't think he'd look _this_ good on him.

"Wow." Rose murmured.

"What? Don't like it?" the Doctor asked, concerned.

"No, no. You look...Amazing." Rose replied, grinning.

The Doctor grinned back.

"I must admit, I quite like wearing these sorts of clothes!" the Doctor announced, grinning.

**~StormWolf10~**

It was another half an hour before the Doctor and Rose left the clothes shop. The Doctor had actually quite liked all the jeans, t-shirts and hoodies Rose had picked out for him, and he'd also brought a brown leather jacket he had taken a fancy to. He had also brought the customary Torchwood uniform of a black leather jacket and black jeans. Under Rose's instructions, he had been forced to buy some underwear and socks. As they wandered down Oxford High Street, a designer gear shop took the Doctor's fancy, and he was surprised to find himself dragging Rose inside. He immediately bounded over to the 'Converse All Star' section, and Rose rolled her eyes.

"Doctor, I think you've brought enough Converses for a few months, yeah?" Rose told him, nodding towards the several 'Schuh' bags the Doctor carried.

"I know, I was looking at the messenger bags." The Doctor replied, nodding towards the leather messenger bags.

"Oh." Rose mumbled, shocked. She'd never really considered the Doctor with a bag. She'd always thought that leather messenger bags made men look a bit..._feminine_, but, looking at the Doctor, who was now studying one, she realised that it might just suit the Doctor.

"You can get one if you want, you know." Rose told him.

"You sure? I mean, it's your Dad's money, and I don't really need it as such..." The Doctor trailed off.

"He won't mind. Besides, we can pay him back once you start working at Torchwood." Rose pointed out.

The Doctor nodded, grinning, and headed to the counter to pay.

**~StormWolf10~**

The Doctor bounded up the staircase of the Tyler Mansion, eager to unpack his new clothes before dinner.

"He brought a lot, didn't he?" Pete asked, eyes sparkling with mirth as he watched the Doctor hurry up the stairs.

"We'll pay you back as soon as the Doctor starts working, promise!" Rose announced, worried she'd let the Doctor go a little overboard.

"No, you won't. I've got plenty of money, all of it just sitting around. I would much rather you and the Doctor spent it on getting yourselves settled down than it just being sat unused in a bank." Pete assured his almost-daughter.

Rose smiled gratefully.

**~StormWolf10~**

Four days later, it was the Doctor's first day working at Torchwood. Although he wouldn't be going out on the field missions, he was still required to wear the uniform of black shoes, black jeans, Torchwood-issue t-shirt and black leather jacket. The Doctor was currently sat at the breakfast table in his jeans, t-shirt and socks, practically begging Pete to let him wear his black converses.

"Please, Pete? Come on, there's no point me wearing boots, I'm working in the alien tech department!" the Doctor reasoned round a mouthful of toast.

Pete sighed and glanced at Rose and Jackie, both of whom were smirking.

"Does he actually own any other shoes?" Pete asked quietly.

"Nope." Both women replied in unison.

"He hasn't worn anything other than converses since his regeneration a year ago." Rose added, munching on some cornflakes.

Pete sighed.

"Fine, Doctor, you can wear your converses." Pete agreed reluctantly.

The Doctor grinned and hurried out of the room to retrieve his black converses from his and Rose's sitting room in the East wing. Just then, Mickey wandered in, slipping on his leather jacket over his Torchwood t-shirt.

"What's the Doctor in such a hurry for?" Mickey asked, dropping into an empty seat at the table as Jackie placed a cup of coffee in front of him.

"Coz he's just spent the past fifteen minutes begging Dad to let him wear his converses to work and Dad's just agreed." Rose replied, grinning.

They were interrupted by the Doctor bounding back into the kitchen, pulling his leather jacket on over his fitted Torchwood t-shirt.

"You know, Pete, you could save a fortune if you weren't so picky on the uniform." The Doctor announced, scratching at the silver Torchwood logo on the right hand side of his black t-shirt.

"Just go get in the car, Doctor." Pete told him, sighing.

The Doctor kissed Rose on the forehead and wandered out to go and sit in Pete's car, Mickey downing his cup of coffee and following the Doctor out the door.

Pete slipped his suit jacket on and kissed Jackie goodbye.

"I have a feeling it will be a long day." Pete complained, raising his eyebrows at Rose, who giggled.

"I'm sure the Doctor won't be that bad, Dad." She assured him.

"Mmm." Pete replied noncommittally "I'll hold you to that."

**~StormWolf10~**

The Doctor had been at Torchwood all of five hours when Pete ran into the lab he was currently in.

"Doctor, we have a problem. A species called the Slitheen have crashed their spaceship in the Thames. I need to send one of my field teams out, but their leader is currently recovering after an incident with a Hoix. We need you to stand in for him and lead the mission." Pete explained.

The Doctor thought about this for a moment.

"Ok, but on one condition. I need to make a stop first." The Doctor replied.

Pete nodded.

"Anything." Pete told him, desperate to just deal with the situation.

**~StormWolf10~**

The Doctor stepped out of the black Torchwood SUV and headed over to the Police cordon, ducking underneath it.

"You sure this will work?" a rather unconvinced Torchwood officer asked.

"Of course it'll work. I'm the Doctor." The Doctor replied nonchalantly.

"I think you'll find _I'm_ the doctor on this field team." The young man replied.

"Are you?" the Doctor asked, honestly perplexed. "What's your name then?"

The officer sighed and pointed at his ID badge.

"Oh. Well, pleased to meet you, Owen Harper!" the Doctor replied cheerfully before strolling off again.

"That's _Doctor_ Owen Harper." Owen muttered before following his team 'leader'.

Owen had just caught up with the Doctor when he saw him pulling several unopened bottles of vinegar out of his jacket pocket and handed them to the rest of the team.

"Now, when I say so, throw the vinegar at the Slitheen. It'll blow them up." The Doctor explained, surveying his team.

The Doctor already knew that there were two of them who would complain; Owen Harper, and a young brunette called Kaylee Evans both voiced their opinions a little too much for the Doctor's liking. The rest of the team- Bradley James, Libby Cox and Daniel Mays- seemed happy enough to just follow orders. Sure enough, Kaylee piped up.

"How can you be certain?" Kaylee asked, glaring at the newcomer.

"I've dealt with them before. Besides, I'm acting leader. You have to trust me." The Doctor replied.

"Yeah, but team leaders don't usually make us stop and go shopping on the way to a mission." Kaylee snapped.

"Just do as I say!" the Doctor told her, sighing.

**~StormWolf10~**

The Doctor was just heading back to the SUV when he saw Rose running towards him. He quickly swept her into a hug as he saw Jackie hurrying towards them.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" the Doctor asked, releasing Rose from the hug.

"Dad rung, said he had to send you on a field mission, but he couldn't get hold of you so sent us down to check nothing had gone wrong." Rose explained breathlessly.

"Ah, yeah, I still haven't got to grips with that mobile you brought me. I think I may have blocked all incoming calls." The Doctor told her sheepishly.

Rose shook her head, laughing.

"By the way, Doctor, loving the Aviator sunglasses." Jackie told him, grinning.

"Thanks," the Doctor replied, grinning "I brought them on the way here, thought they'd look cool with the uniform!"

"Yeah," Rose agreed "but they'd look cooler if you remembered to take the price tag off them."

The Doctor flushed bright red.

**A/N 2: There you go! Just for references, the brown leather jacket the Doctor buys is the one David Tennant owns (look on Medusa Cascade under Public Appearances and then The Cast and you'll find the pics in Cardiff Christmas Lights Ceremony- November 17****th**** 2005. David Tennant really owns Superman converses, but I have never seen him with a Converse leather messenger bag (although I think it'd totally suit him). The Aviator Sunglasses are the ones David Tennant wore in Much Ado About Nothing, and you need to check out David Tennant website for those pics.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to Fabian1nina1 and who have both reviewed on every chapter so far! I'm delighted that the story seems to have attracted such a big audience; none of my previous stories have ever been so religiously followed before! Anyway, thanks again, and keep reviewing!**

_Previously:_

"_By the way, Doctor, loving the Aviator sunglasses." Jackie told him, grinning._

"_Thanks," the Doctor replied, grinning "I brought them on the way here, thought they'd look cool with the uniform!"_

"_Yeah," Rose agreed "but they'd look cooler if you remembered to take the price tag off them."_

_The Doctor flushed bright red._

**~StormWolf10~**

The Doctor gaped at Pete, unknowingly slopping tea all down the front of his newly-washed brown pinstripe suit.

"I have to _what_?" the Doctor spluttered.

"Well, in all fairness, Doctor, how did you expect to be paid if you don't have a bank account, ID, or even anything to confirm your existence on this world?" Pete asked.

Rose giggled as the Doctor did his best impression of a goldfish.

"Anyway, we need to set Rose up with a bank account as well, so we might as well do them both at the same time." Pete continued, pointedly ignoring the Doctor.

"But I've only been here a week! And how come Rose doesn't have to come up with a fake name?" the Doctor demanded indignantly.

"Because, Doctor," Pete explained, sighing "one, she already has a perfectly reasonable name and not a title, and two, we've already come up with a cover story to explain Rose's sudden appearance."

"Oh." The Doctor murmured, shocked "What's the cover story then?"

"Coz mum was so young when she had me, we're going with the idea mum and dad didn't have enough money to support me, so I was adopted, and after the whole Cyberman thing and mum 'disappeared', she was trying to track me down as mum and dad felt we needed to be a family again." Rose chipped in, peering at the Doctor over the top of her gossip magazine.

"How can you read those things?" the Doctor asked, gesturing at the magazine Rose was reading.

Rose simply shrugged.

"Well, if I was you two, I'd start watching out; I'm sure it won't be long before all the paparazzi and tabloid journalists start following you." Pete told them seriously.

"Why's that?" Rose asked, frowning.

"Rose, has it occurred to you, that, as my daughter, you are Vitex Heiress?" Pete asked gently.

Now, it was Rose's turn to do an impression of a goldfish.

"You're the daughter of a millionaire who also happens to be Director of Torchwood. You mysteriously turned up just over two months ago, seemingly out of thin air, before going on a holiday and returning with a boyfriend, who just happens to get one of the highest-paid jobs in Torchwood. As far as gossip magazines are concerned, you're the juiciest story in the whole country." Pete explained.

**~StormWolf10~**

An hour later, the Doctor was still trying to decide on a name.

"Why don't you just go with John Smith?" Jackie asked, placing a cup of tea on the coffee table in front of the Doctor.

"That's so..._dull_. I'm _not_ dull. I may be many things, Jackie Tyler, but I'm not dull!" the Doctor replied, raking a hand through his already-wild hair.

"Well, you must have had a name at some point." Mickey chipped in, eyeing the Doctor over his mug of tea.

"No one would be able to pronounce my real Gallifreyan name. Besides, I never liked it; it always reminded me of how I was part of a pompous race, connecting me to people I never wanted to be linked to." The Doctor explained "The closest thing to a name that I actually _liked_ was my nickname at the Prydon Academy."

"And that was?" Rose prompted gently.

"Theta Sigma." The Doctor answered "Although, I wasn't too attached to the 'Sigma' part; most people just called me Theta or Thete."

"Well, why not use that? Theta?" Rose suggested.

"You'll still need a last name." Pete reminded him.

"How about Lungbarrow? It was my house name; I was part of the House of Lungbarrow in the Prydonian Chapter. It's the closest thing I have to an official last name." The Doctor told them.

"Theta Lungbarrow. Theta. Yeah, that works!" Rose murmured in shock.

"Ok, we have the name figured out. Now we've gotta do date of birth." Pete announced.

Rose and the Doctor glanced at each other, sighing.

**~StormWolf10~**

"Rose, what are you doing?" the Doctor asked, leaning over Rose's shoulder to stare at the computer screen.

They were in the study in the east wing of the mansion, and, up until now, Rose had been quite peacefully trawling through the internet on her computer.

"I'm on facebook. Why?" Rose replied, trying to ignore the Doctor.

"You're on what?" the Doctor asked, staring at her like she'd grown two heads.

"Facebook." Rose repeated slowly "It's a kind of social networking site. You know, put photos up, write about what you're doing, chat to your mates. That sort of thing. I had it in the other world too, but I never really used it; I mean, what would I put for a location? The TARDIS? Anyway, it was exactly the same in that universe as it is here, only difference was the logo was blue and not red."

The Doctor glanced at Rose's friend list.

"How have you gotten over 100 friends? You've only been here ten weeks!" the Doctor asked, shocked.

"Oh, most of them work at Torchwood and know Dad, or Mickey." Rose explained casually.

"Can I join?" the Doctor asked innocently.

"You wanna make a facebook account?" Rose asked in surprise.

"Yeah! Well, if I'm gonna be all domesticated, why not have a face-thingy account?" the Doctor announced, grinning.

"Facebook, Doctor. Facebook." Rose corrected him gently.

The Doctor just shrugged and waited patiently for Rose to log off her account. Rose then stood up, forcing the Doctor to sit in the chair in front of the computer.

"Go on, fill it in." Rose told him, gesturing at the log in page.

Silently, the Doctor filled in his name.

"So, for email, I just put in the account you set up for me the other day?" the Doctor asked.

"Yep." Rose nodded "And make sure you put a password you'll remember."

Rose watched as the Doctor typed 'tardis' in for his password.

"What did your Dad say my birthday was again? 18th April 1985?" the Doctor asked.

He typed it in when Rose nodded.

Rose watched in silence as the Doctor answered the security question and logged in.

"Ok. What now?" the Doctor asked, leaning back in the chair.

"Well, first you have to fill in the profile information." Rose explained.

She watched the Doctor skip the 'School' and 'University' sections and filled in Torchwood as his employer. The Doctor saved it and then stared at the screen.

"It wants a profile picture. I don't have a photo!" the Doctor complained, worried.

"Don't worry, I have some on my profile- there were a few photos of us on my mobile, and Mickey managed to find a computer lead that matched my phone." Rose told him, leaning over and typing her own name in the search bar.

The Doctor watched in silence as Rose used the Doctor's account to send a friend request to herself. Then, Rose pulled her phone out of her pocket and quickly went on the internet to confirm the friend request. A few seconds later, a notification popped up to announce that Rose had confirmed the friend request.

"There you go. Pick a photo from there and I'll show you how to make it your profile picture." Rose told the Doctor, clicking on her photo album.

The Doctor sat in silence, scanning through the photos, occasionally clicking on one or two.

"This one." The Doctor announced, definite.

"You sure?" Rose asked, smiling.

"Yeah. Definitely this one." The Doctor assured her.

Rose double clicked on it and scrolled to the bottom of the page, clicking on the button to make it the Doctor's profile picture. Once she had adjusted the size, she clicked 'ok'.

"There ya go. All done." Rose told him.

But the Doctor wasn't listening. He was too busy staring at the photo. Jackie had taken it, Christmas day. It was of the Doctor and Rose curled up on the sofa together, both still wearing the paper hats they'd gotten from the crackers. The Doctor hadn't even realised Rose still had it on her phone, but he was grateful she did; it was one of his favourite photos of the pair of them.

"You need to fill in your interests now." Rose reminded the Doctor, gently startling him out of his trance.

Over the next ten minutes, the Doctor filled in his favourite books- most of which were Charles Dickens and Shakespeare- favourite movies- Rose didn't quite understand why he included Madagascar in the list- favourite TV shows, and favourite sports- in which the Doctor included cricket, running and football. He then started on basic information. He filled in London for both hometown and current location and listed as many languages as possible in the 'languages' section. He wrote mostly about himself and Rose in the 'about me' section, and Rose noticed he seemed intent on writing more about how much Rose meant to him than actually writing about himself. He left religious and political views empty, after Rose told him that he couldn't write "I defeated the devil" or "I brought down Harriet Jones' government with six words" on his facebook profile. Finally, the Doctor edited his relationship status, changing it to 'in a relationship'. Just before he added Rose's name, he glanced up at her, unsure.

"Go ahead. I've already got you down on mine." Rose assured him, nodding.

The Doctor finished editing the profile and saved the changes.

**~StormWolf10~**

The next day, the Doctor was in Torchwood lab A4 when Owen Harper walked in, carrying a large cardboard box.

"Hey, Doctor, we picked these up at a crashed Byzantium spaceship. Pete said to bring them down here for you to look over them." Owen announced, plonking the box rather unceremoniously on the counter.

"Ok, cheers, Owen." The Doctor told him, beginning to sift through the contents of the box.

But Owen didn't leave. Instead, he leaned on the counter, staring at the Doctor.

"So, I hear you lied to us." Owen announced casually.

"What?" the Doctor asked, confused.

"You told us you were 'just 'the Doctor''," Owen reminded him, picking up a long metal tube and peering through it "but, from what I hear, and from your friend request on facebook, you're Doctor Theta Lungbarrow."

The Doctor watched warily as Owen waved the metal tube around as he spoke.

"Ok, two things," the Doctor told him, leaning over the lab bench to snatch the long thin tube out of Owen's hands "one, don't wave this around. This is a Byzantine laser truncheon, used by their prison guards. You could take someone's head clean off with that. And two, everyone just calls me 'the Doctor'. I'll occasionally be happy with Theta, or Thete. But I'll have to be in a really good mood for that."

Owen pulled another metal tube out of the box, this time with what looked like rubber spikes covering the last few inches of the pipe.

"Yeah, and let me guess, this is a Byzantine torture device." Owen sneered.

"No," the Doctor replied, watching Owen poke the spikes with his fingers "that would be a toilet brush."

Owen yelped and dropped the item back onto the lab bench while the Doctor laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for all the story alerts/favourites! Time to go house hunting now...**

_Previously:_

"_Ok, two things," the Doctor told him, leaning over the lab bench to snatch the long thin tube out of Owen's hands "one, don't wave this around. This is a Byzantine laser truncheon, used by their prison guards. You could take someone's head clean off with that. And two, everyone just calls me 'the Doctor'. I'll occasionally be happy with Theta, or Thete. But I'll have to be in a really good mood for that." _

_Owen pulled another metal tube out of the box, this time with what looked like rubber spikes covering the last few inches of the pipe._

"_Yeah, and let me guess, this is a Byzantine torture device." Owen sneered._

"_No," the Doctor replied, watching Owen poke the spikes with his fingers "that would be a toilet brush."_

_Owen yelped and dropped the item back onto the lab bench while the Doctor laughed._

**~StormWolf10~**

"But Rose!" the Doctor moaned.

"No, Doctor, no buts! Unless you wanna stay with Mum and Dad forever, I suggest we get a wriggle on!" Rose snapped back.

The Doctor sighed. Despite the irrational hormones, Rose had a point. It had been two months since he had found himself on the parallel world, and Rose was now five months pregnant. They were meant to be looking at houses but the Doctor had freaked out and Pete and Jackie had picked holes in every house he and Rose had seem, so, between the three of them, they were doing pretty well in ensuring Rose most likely _wouldn't_ have a new house before she gave birth.

"But do your parents _have_ to come? They'll just pick holes in everything!" the Doctor complained.

"I know, I know. I'd rather they didn't come, but, seeing as Dad's insisting on paying half the money for the house, we can't really refuse to let them come with us." Rose pointed out.

The Doctor groaned.

"I suppose you're right. You know, I think Mickey had the right idea when he brought a flat first, and then told them he was moving out." The Doctor murmured.

**~StormWolf10~**

"Hmm, I'm not sure five bedrooms will be enough." Jackie announced, gazing around the house.

"Mum! How many bedrooms do you think we need?" Rose asked, scandalised.

"Well, I'm just thinking about practicality, sweetheart. I'm assuming the Doctor will want one as his study, then there's your room and the baby's. That's three bedrooms gone. I mean, what are you gonna do when you have more kids?" Jackie announced as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Err, why don't you let Rose and I decide when and if we have more kids, yeah, Jackie?" the Doctor suggested, catching Rose's shocked expression.

Jackie huffed in reply. "Even so, I still think you need an extra bedroom or two."

Rose rolled her eyes and glanced at the Doctor, who shrugged.

"Yes, I think we should have a look at that large country house ten minutes from ours. I hear that's on the market. It's got seven bedrooms, three bathrooms and a large back garden big enough for a climbing frame. It even has a tree sturdy enough for a decent-sized tree house." Pete announced, eyeing the Doctor and Rose.

The Doctor glanced at Rose, keen to see if she was thinking what he was thinking. As soon as he saw the look in Rose's eyes, he knew she was thinking the same thing.

"Tell you what, Pete," the Doctor piped up "why don't we go look at this country house?"

**~StormWolf10~**

"This is it. This is the house." Rose whispered, gripping the Doctor's hand tight.

"You sure?" the Doctor asked, smiling down at her.

Rose grinned. "Yeah. This is definitely it."

The house was exactly as Pete had described, with a spacious sitting room, large kitchen and dining room as well as a medium-sized study downstairs that could be used as a playroom. There was a garage attached to the side of the house, and, with the Doctor due to look at buying a car in the next week or so, it was ideal. The Doctor spun round to face Pete.

"We'll take it." He announced, grinning.

**~StormWolf10~**

"Mum, I'm fine!" Rose snapped, pulling the duvet away from her overbearing mother.

"I'm only trying to help. You're not too old for a slap, you know." Jackie told her before swanning off to threaten Jake and Mickey.

It was two weeks after Rose and the Doctor had looked into buying the house and, with Pete being as persuasive and forceful as he was, the Doctor and Rose found themselves moving into the brand new house. Pete had rushed the deal through, paying an awful lot of money to get them the house in two weeks rather than the standard six it would have taken. Jake and Mickey had drafted their Torchwood team in to help the Doctor and Rose move in. While Mickey, Jake and a young Welshman named Ianto helped Pete put the bed and wardrobes together upstairs, a Japanese woman named Toshiko and a Welshwoman named Gwen were busy sorting out everything in the kitchen. Owen, who had recently been transferred to Jake and Mickey's field team, wandered around the house aimlessly, trying to make it look like he was, in fact, very busy.

Rose was busy trying to jam the duvet back in the cardboard box so she could carry it upstairs when she felt a hand on the small of her back.

"You alright?" the Doctor asked gently.

"I'm fine. I just wish Mum would stop taking over everything; the way she's acting, you'd think I was due to give birth at any minute, not in three and a half months!" Rose replied.

The Doctor grinned.

"Yeah, but she wouldn't be your mother if she wasn't overbearing and annoying. Admit it; you love it really." The Doctor replied.

Rose rolled her eyes and picked the box up. She saw the Doctor start forward to take it off her, but she gave him a warning glare.

"Don't you dare. You're as bad as my mother! Like I said, I'm only five and a half months pregnant. I think I can carry a box of bed stuff up a flight of stairs." Rose told him.

**~StormWolf10~**

"Well, now you've got a house, you two have to get married." Jackie joked, sipping at her well-deserved glass of wine.

The Torchwood team had left little over half an hour ago as they had finally finished unpacking everything, and it looked like a proper family home. Rose and the Doctor were curled up on the sofa together, while Pete and Jackie sat on a smaller sofa opposite. Most of the furniture had been brought by Pete and Jackie, at their insistence, with the exception of the Doctor and Rose's room and the baby's nursery which still had to be kitted out. Rose noticed that the Doctor looked like a deer caught in headlights at her mother's suggestion, and she quickly spoke up.

"Mum, the Doctor and I don't need to get married." Rose told her Mum.

"Oh, I know that, sweetheart. I was just joking." Jackie assured her daughter, smiling.

Rose felt the Doctor relax beside her slightly, but he was still tense.

**~StormWolf10~**

The Doctor was abnormally quiet for the next week or so, and Rose had no idea what was going on. She was sure he couldn't still be upset over what her Mum had said. He'd vanished after work one evening, and didn't come home until long after Rose had gone to bed. Rose didn't know what to do. Was it all getting too much for him? Had he changed his mind about wanting the baby? Rose was trying not to focus on that at the moment as she allowed her mother to take her coat from her. They were at Pete and Jackie's for the evening for a 'family meal', which, of course, meant Pete, Jackie, Rose, the Doctor and Mickey. Rose watched mournfully as the Doctor immediately bounded off to speak to Pete the moment they entered the Mansion.

"You alright, sweetheart?" Jackie asked, noticing her daughter watching the retreating figure of the Doctor.

"Yeah," Rose lied. "Yeah. Everything's fine."

**A/N 2: CLIFFHANGER! Hehe, I know, that was evil to do that. But don't worry, I'm starting on chapter 7 immediately :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok, here it is, Chapter 7. Please don't shoot me, I'm sure you'll love me by the end of the chapter...I hope *fingers crossed***

_Previously: _

_The Doctor was abnormally quiet for the next week or so, and Rose had no idea what was going on. She was sure he couldn't still be upset over what her Mum had said. He'd vanished after work one evening, and didn't come home until long after Rose had gone to bed. Rose didn't know what to do. Was it all getting too much for him? Had he changed his mind about wanting the baby? Rose was trying not to focus on that at the moment as she allowed her mother to take her coat from her. They were at Pete and Jackie's for the evening for a 'family meal', which, of course, meant Pete, Jackie, Rose, the Doctor and Mickey. Rose watched mournfully as the Doctor immediately bounded off to speak to Pete the moment they entered the Mansion._

"_You alright, sweetheart?" Jackie asked, noticing her daughter watching the retreating figure of the Doctor._

"_Yeah," Rose lied. "Yeah. Everything's fine."_

**~StormWolf10~**

Rose sat down at the large table in the mansion dining room. She still couldn't work out what was wrong with the Doctor; he seemed perfectly fine now, laughing and joking with Pete and Mickey and talking about some field mission Torchwood went on the other day. Of course, Rose and Jackie had no idea what the three men were talking about, but they smiled politely all the same. Throughout dinner, the Doctor and Rose joined in the small talk, but Rose didn't miss the odd smiles and sly grins Pete and Mickey kept throwing the Doctor's way. Her mother, too, was acting a little odd, constantly keeping everyone's glasses topped up; wine for her, Pete, Mickey and the Doctor, and juice for Rose. Rose couldn't help but wonder what was going on; everyone seemed to be trying to plan a big surprise. Or stall it...

**~StormWolf10~**

"And Owen's face when it turned round a roared at him! He looked petrified!" Mickey added, before bursting into peals of laughter along with the Doctor and Pete.

After several minutes, the laughter eventually died down, and everyone returned their attention to their dinner. Rose still wasn't sure why her Mum had insisted on her dressing up for tonight's dinner. Rose understood that, with her and the Doctor having their own house, and Mickey having a flat near Canary Wharf, they rarely had dinners like this together, but Rose still didn't see the need to make such a big deal about it. Oddly enough, the Doctor hadn't complained when she'd informed him that Jackie had requested him to wear his black suit with a smart tie. Mickey and Pete were wearing similar suits, while Jackie had one of her many cocktail dresses on. Rose had refused point blank to wear a dress to the meal; at five and a half months pregnant, Rose was big enough that she had to wear looser clothes, and she refused to go out and buy a dress just to wear to a meal with her mother. So, instead, Rose had opted for a loose pair of black trousers and a nice pale purple maternity top. When she arrived, she had expected Jackie to complain about her choice of clothes, and so was pleasantly surprised, if not a little suspicious, when Jackie just commented that she looked 'lovely tonight'.

**~StormWolf10~**

Throughout the meal, small talk was made, most of which was said by the Doctor and Mickey. While Mickey gave accounts of defeating the Cybermen after Rose and the Doctor had originally gone back to the other world, the Doctor told Pete and Mickey about the adventures he and Rose had had, from Platform One to the 2012 Olympics, Mickey chipping in occasionally when it came to an adventure he'd been involved in. The atmosphere seemed relaxed and comfortable, the air full of laughter as they recounted the many adventures they'd been through. Rose was surprised that no one else seemed to notice that most of the stories involved her, whether it be the Doctor announcing to Pete how Rose saved him from various prisons and near-death experiences, or Jackie and Mickey regaling tales of a teenage Rose causing trouble on the Estate. Rose wasn't sure whether to feel flattered or insulted that everyone was talking about her- didn't they realise she was sat right next to them? In the end, Rose gave up with the idea of listening to the conversation, and focused on trying to work out what was wrong with the Doctor.

**~StormWolf10~**

After everyone finished their desert, there were several minutes of rather uncomfortable silence. Then, the Doctor cleared his throat and turned slightly in his chair to face Rose.

"Umm, Rose, there's something I need to tell you. You see, your Mum didn't just invite us here for a family meal. I asked her to get everyone here together." The Doctor explained " I know I haven't been the best boyfriend the past week or so, but I can explain that. And I promise, I've not given up, I'm not abandoning you or the baby. In fact, I'm doing quite the opposite."

And with that, the Doctor got off his chair, pulled a small box out of the pocket of his suit jacket and got down on one knee on the floor in front of Rose.

"Rose Tyler. Will you marry me?"

**A/N 2: *whistles innocently* I'm guessing you want the next chapter as soon as possible, right? ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok, here we go. The answer we've all been waiting for...By the way, the Libby mentioned is Torchwood's Libby Cox from chapter 4.**

_Previously:_

"_Umm, Rose, there's something I need to tell you. You see, your Mum didn't just invite us here for a family meal. I asked her to get everyone here together." The Doctor explained " I know I haven't been the best boyfriend the past week or so, but I can explain that. And I promise, I've not given up, I'm not abandoning you or the baby. In fact, I'm doing quite the opposite."_

_And with that, the Doctor got off his chair, pulled a small box out of the pocket of his suit jacket and got down on one knee on the floor in front of Rose._

"_Rose Tyler. Will you marry me?"_

**~StormWolf10~**

Rose stared at the Doctor, completely in shock. She'd wake up in a minute. She'd wake up, and it would all just be a lovely, lovely dream. There was no way this was happening. This was the Doctor; he didn't do domestic. Yes, he had a job, but it was a job fighting aliens. Yes, they had a house with carpets and doors, but it was paid for by her kind-of-Dad. Yes, they had a baby on the way, but that didn't mean they had to get married. It was then that Rose realised the Doctor was still waiting for an answer. He was staring worriedly at her. Rose took a deep breath. She couldn't believe she was doing this.

"Yeah. I'll marry you." Rose announced grinning.

She was dimly aware of her Mum and Dad and Mickey congratulating them and clapping, but then the Doctor kissed her, and all of her attention went out the window.

**~StormWolf10~**

Rose sat in their car, smiling contently. She was absolutely shattered and it was almost half eleven at night, but Jackie had insisted they stayed a few hours longer. Pete had proposed a toast which had explained why Jackie had spent the night topping their glasses up constantly. They'd spent the last two hours all curled up in the sitting room, simply chatting and laughing. Then, of course, Jackie had started questioning them on the date for the wedding, wanting to know whether the wedding would be before or after the baby had been born. She had continued on like that for several minutes before Rose gently reminded her that she'd only been engaged two and a half hours and they hadn't had a chance to choose a date.

"You alright?" the Doctor asked her, grinning as he slid into the driver's seat of their BMW M3.

"Never been better." Rose replied sincerely, grinning.

**~StormWolf10~**

"Mum, just leave it be. My hair's fine!" Rose insisted.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I just want everything to be perfect." Jackie admitted.

"I know, Mum. I do too." Rose told her mother, grinning.

They were sat in Rose's old Room in the Tyler Mansion. The Doctor was downstairs with Mickey, Jake, Owen, Ianto and Pete whilst Gwen, Tosh, Libby and Jackie were upstairs with Rose. Gwen, Tosh, Libby, Ianto and Owen had all become close friends of the Doctor and Rose since they met them, and Rose had insisted on Tosh, Libby and Gwen being her bridesmaids while Jake, Ianto and Owen were the groomsmen, with Mickey as best man.

"Let me look at you." Jackie said tenderly, helping Rose to her feet.

Rose stood nervously in front of her mum, one hand on her six and a half month long baby bump. She was startled when Jackie began to cry.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Rose." Jackie assured her, drawing Rose into a hug.

Just then, Pete arrived at the bedroom door.

"Ready?" he asked Rose.

"I'm about to get married. I don't think I'll ever be ready." Rose admitted.

"You'll be fine, sweetheart. It's normal to be nervous." Jackie assured "I'll see you downstairs."

And with that, Jackie left the room and headed down to the garden where the wedding was to take place. As it was June, it was a nice, warm afternoon with a clear sky, and Rose couldn't have wished for a better wedding day. She took Pete's offered arm and allowed him to lead her from the room. Once they had gotten downstairs and reached the back doors, Rose spent the sparse few minutes smoothing down the material of her wedding dress. Although Jackie had wanted Rose to have something more distinct, Rose had settled with a plain satin wedding dress that reached her ankles and, although it was loose around her legs to allow her to walk, the top of the dress clung to her body in just the right way. Rose had decided on red shoes with a slight heel to match the red bridesmaid dresses Tosh, Gwen and Libby were wearing. Rose clutched at her bouquet of flowers, smiling as she remembered her Mum insisting red roses were too cliché. She had ignored her and brought them anyway. As the music started up, Pete began to lead Rose down the aisle towards the Doctor and Mickey. Up until now, Rose had no idea what the Doctor's wedding outfit would look like, only having what Pete was wearing to go by. But, when the Doctor turned round to look at her as she neared the altar, he took her breath away. His suit was charcoal grey with a red waistcoat that matched the red of the bridesmaids' dresses, with a stiff white shirt underneath and a red satin tie to complete it. For once, the Doctor was wearing actual shoes, carefully polished by Jackie, no doubt, and his hair, although mostly hidden by the smart grey top hat, was still spiked up as normal. As Rose reached the Doctor, she grinned up at him. She allowed Pete to kiss her on the cheek and watched as he went to take his seat next to Jackie, who was wearing a lilac trouser suit with a ridiculously oversized hat. Most of the guests were either Torchwood or Vitex-related and all family friends. There were several of Pete's and Jackie's relatives among them, but Rose had eyes only for the Doctor.

**~StormWolf10~**

"Do you, Theta Lungbarrow, take Rose Marion Tyler as your lawful wedded wife?" the vicar asked.

"I do." The Doctor replied solemnly, grinning.

"And do you, Rose Marion Tyler, take Theta Lungbarrow as your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do." Rose answered, grinning at the Doctor.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife." The vicar announced.

As the Doctor led Rose back down the aisle, the pair had to stifle their laughs as they heard Jake, Mickey and Owen shouting and cheering above the crowds.

**~StormWolf10~**

Jackie was growing frantic, dashing round the garden as she tried to round up all the bridesmaids and groomsmen.

"Your Mum's freaking out a bit, isn't she?" Mickey asked Rose, grinning.

"Yeah, well, you know what she's like." Rose replied, grinning back.

Jackie being Jackie, no expense spared, she had hired the most expensive wedding photographer in London and she'd be damned if she was going to get her money's worth. She'd even told Pete just that. Eventually, she succeeded in rounding up Ianto, Jake, Owen, Libby, Gwen and Tosh and the photographer could finally take the photos. They took several with just the Doctor and Rose, plus a few more with Pete and Jackie, and occasionally Mickey. They then took the group photos of everyone including the groomsmen and bridesmaids before taking some of just the bridesmaids and groomsmen.

**~StormWolf10~**

"Congratulations, mate," someone announced, clapping the Doctor on the shoulder.

The Doctor turned to see Daniel Mays stood behind him.

"Daniel! How are you doing?" the Doctor announced, grinning.

"I'm alright, mate. Good to see you again!" Daniel announced, before hurrying off to split up an argument between Kaylee and Gwen.

"Come on, go sit down." Jackie ordered, seemingly appearing from nowhere and starting to drag the Doctor towards the long main table where the wedding party would sit.

"Woah! Calm down, Jackie, the reception's only just started!" the Doctor pointed out, allowing his new mother-in-law to tug him to his seat.

He dropped into his seat beside Rose and sighed.

"Mum drag you over too?" Rose asked, amused.

"Yeah. I think she wants to get the speeches done." The Doctor replied.

**~StormWolf10~**

The Doctor had been right. Barely ten minutes later, both the Doctor and Rose had made their speeches, as well as Pete and Mickey and, within an hour and a half, everyone had eaten and the music had started up. Rose and the Doctor obediently took to the floor for their first dance as a married couple, which was to Come What May from Moulin Rouge, chosen by Rose. After that, everyone else had also taken to the dance floor, Owen dancing with Tosh, Ianto dancing with Libby and Jake with Gwen, whilst Mickey danced with a young Torchwood medic named Martha Jones.

**~StormWolf10~**

The reception lasted hours, and by the time the guests had left, it was time for Rose and the Doctor to leave. They had booked a honeymoon in Cyprus and would be back in two weeks. Jackie seemed reluctant to let Rose leave, but they weren't too sure whether it was just Jackie being overprotective, or because she was drunk. Pete had arranged for a driver from Torchwood to drive the Doctor and Rose to the airport and he and Jackie waved them off as the car disappeared up the drive.

**A/N 2: There we go! Now, remember to read and review, and I need everyone to comment on whether they want Rose to have a boy or a girl, and don't forget to suggest names! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Chapter nine now. Only a few chapters left... We're skipping forward to when Rose is eight months pregnant here.**

_Previously:_

_The reception lasted hours, and by the time the guests had left, it was time for Rose and the Doctor to leave. They had booked a honeymoon in Cyprus and would be back in two weeks. Jackie seemed reluctant to let Rose leave, but they weren't too sure whether it was just Jackie being overprotective, or because she was drunk. Pete had arranged for a driver from Torchwood to drive the Doctor and Rose to the airport and he and Jackie waved them off as the car disappeared up the drive._

**~StormWolf10~**

Rose carefully lowered herself into the wooden church pew, a crumpled tissue clutched in her hand.

"You alright?" the Doctor asked as he helped Rose ease herself into the uncomfortable seat.

"Yeah. I just didn't think I'd have to go through this again, y'know? I remember the first time, back in our world. I was only fifteen." Rose replied, dabbing at her eyes with the tissue.

"Sweetheart, you didn't have to come." Jackie reminded her from her seat in the pew in front.

"I know, but I kinda feel I owe it to Rita Anne. I know she didn't know me in this world, but it just feels right. And Mickey could really do with the support." Rose replied quietly.

"Well, if you feel that you wanna leave, or you start having pains again, just squeeze my hand, ok?" the Doctor told her gently.

Rose nodded. Recently, as Rose came closer to her due date, she found that she'd been experiencing Braxton Hicks contractions and, although she hoped she didn't have to leave the funeral, if she started getting pains, the one thing that could ease them was a nice warm bath. They settled into silence as the funeral started and Rose bit her lip, determined not to cry.

**~StormWolf10~**

"Dylan?" Rose suggested.

She was sat in the nursery at hers and the Doctor's house, sitting in the rocking chair and watching the Doctor paint the room a pale yellow colour.

"What did you call me?" the Doctor asked, perplexed.

"Not you, idiot!" Rose told him, laughing "I meant for the baby. If it's a boy."

"Oh," the Doctor replied "yeah, it's alright I suppose."

Rose sighed.

"You don't like it, do you?" Rose asked, dejected.

"No, it's not that I don't like it. It's just so..._ordinary_." the Doctor replied.

"Well, what do you suggest, then?" Rose asked.

Now it was the Doctor's turn to sigh.

"I don't know! Perhaps we should just wait until the baby's born?" he suggested.

**~StormWolf10~**

Jackie hammered on the front door of the Doctor and Rose's house. She was about to knock again when the Doctor flung the door open. He was covered in yellow paint.

"Oh, hi, Jackie. Come in. I'm afraid Rose is having a nap at the moment; she's absolutely exhausted." The Doctor told Jackie as he invited her inside.

"Actually, Doctor, I think it's best if Rose didn't know about this." Jackie began, pulling a battered gossip magazine out of her coat pocket.

"What do you mean?" the Doctor asked, watching as Jackie thumbed through the magazine.

"Kate, one of the maids at our mansion brought it in today; thought we'd wanna know." Jackie explained, opening it at the correct page.

The Doctor sighed. There was a double-page article on him and Rose, speaking about the baby. The main photo was of him and Rose when they'd gone shopping the other day to buy the cot and Moses basket for the baby. There were also several smaller photos on the page, including one of the Doctor on a Torchwood field mission, and one of Jackie and Rose outside a cafe the week before.

"They're starting to go on about the baby; they've clearly worked out it's due soon. Pete's arranging for James, who drives Pete's cars when he has a Vitex meeting, to take you and Rose to and from where you need to go, and he's also speaking to Harriet Jones about trying to get a restraining order placed on the journalists and photographers. That's why we didn't want Rose to know, we need you to break it to her gently. What with the Braxton Hicks and her being close to her due date, we didn't want to upset her; she's probably fretting enough as it is." Jackie told her son in law.

The Doctor nodded in agreement.

"She woke me up at two am the other day worrying that we hadn't painted the nursery. Hence why I'm covered in paint now." The Doctor replied, smiling softly.

"Take good care of her, Doctor." Jackie told him, letting herself out the door.

**~StormWolf10~**

As Rose's due date got nearer, the Doctor found that Rose's cravings grew stronger. Several times in the past two weeks, Rose had made him get up in the middle of the night to go to the nearest all-night supermarket and buy her a tub of strawberry ice cream. The Doctor sighed as he trudged back up to his bedroom, tub of ice cream and spoon in hand. When he pushed the door to his bedroom open, he wasn't surprised to find Rose fast asleep lying on her side. The Doctor shook his head and wandered back downstairs to put the ice cream in the freezer.

**~StormWolf10~**

Rose sighed, easing herself onto the sofa. She was at her Mum and Dad's house as she'd been getting more and more pains recently, and the Doctor didn't want her going into labour alone while he was at work.

"Alright, love?" Jackie asked, concerned.

Rose nodded wearily.

"I'm getting sick of being pregnant and I'm not due for another week!" Rose complained, rubbing her belly gently.

""Has the baby dropped yet?" Jackie asked her daughter, smirking.

Rose nodded mournfully.

"Feels like it's gonna fall out." Rose moaned.

Jackie just laughed.

**~StormWolf10~**

The Doctor cast a worried glance at Rose. She'd been rather quiet during their meal. Jackie had insisted that they stay for tea, along with Mickey. The Doctor had, of course, protested that he wanted to get Rose home as soon as possible, but after almost being slapped, the Doctor conceded.

"Are you ok, Rose?" the Doctor asked gently, squeezing her hand.

Rose nodded, but now she had Pete's, Jackie's and Mickey's attention too.

"Just backache." Rose murmured.

"You sure?" Jackie asked, concerned.

Rose nodded, but it turned into a grimace halfway through as another pain shot through her.

"I think we'd better get you settled in the front room." The Doctor told her, helping her to her feet.

**~StormWolf10~**

The Doctor had had his suspicions that Rose was in labour since she'd complained of backache at dinner, however, it was not until almost two hours later when her waters broke that his suspicions were confirmed. Everything was a bit of a blur after that, and everyone seemed happy enough to allow Jackie to rush around and order people about. At some point, they had all made it to Pete's Mercedes Benz and they were now speeding along the road to the hospital. Somehow, Mickey had been caught up in the panic, and he was now sat in the back of the car in between the Doctor and Jackie, both of whom were trying to calm Rose down, and both causing Rose to panic even more. Rose, for the best part, seemed the calmest out of everyone, right up to the point where her contractions started to become more painful. Mickey sighed. He had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

**A/N 2: Don't forget, review and tell me whether you want Rose to have a girl or a boy. Also, suggest baby names please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: The final chapter is here! But don't worry, the series continues in **_**Family Doctor**_**, which should be started soon :)**

_Previously:_

_The Doctor had had his suspicions that Rose was in labour since she'd complained of backache at dinner, however, it was not until almost two hours later when her waters broke that his suspicions were confirmed. Everything was a bit of a blur after that, and everyone seemed happy enough to allow Jackie to rush around and order people about. At some point, they had all made it to Pete's Mercedes Benz and they were now speeding along the road to the hospital. Somehow, Mickey had been caught up in the panic, and he was now sat in the back of the car in between the Doctor and Jackie, both of whom were trying to calm Rose down, and both causing Rose to panic even more. Rose, for the best part, seemed the calmest out of everyone, right up to the point where her contractions started to become more painful. Mickey sighed. He had a feeling it was going to be a long night._

**~StormWolf10~**

The Doctor practically fell through the doors of the Maternity ward at St James Hospital, Rose in his arms. He hurried to the reception desk, Jackie and Mickey close behind him. Pete had gone to park the car and would be up in a few minutes.

"Hi, yeah, my wife's in labour." The Doctor told the receptionist, unsure what to say as he hoisted Rose's bag higher onto his shoulder.

The rather bored-looking receptionist eyed them lazily. But then her eyes widened in shock. The Doctor turned round to see Pete strolling into the ward. He headed straight over to the reception and, noticing the receptionist's dazed reaction, pulled a £20 note out of his suit pocket and slid it across the desk to the receptionist.

"I trust you're preparing a private room for my daughter. I don't suppose you need ID?" Pete announced, pulling out his wallet and flashing his Torchwood ID at the young receptionist.

They watched as the young woman glanced from Pete, to the Doctor and Rose, and then to Mickey. The Doctor wasn't sure whether it was the fact he, Pete and Mickey were still in their Torchwood uniform, or the fact Pete had given her money, or the fact that it was Pete Tyler, Vitex millionaire, but the results were miraculous; she sprung into action, calling a midwife to book Rose into a private room immediately, and they were hurried off to the nearest room.

**~StormWolf10~**

"I hate you for this, you know." Rose announced casually, glaring at the Doctor.

"I'm sure you do, love." The Doctor replied mildly, sitting in the chair beside the bed, reading a newspaper.

Mickey was sat in the corner of the room, waiting for Pete and Jackie to return from buying coffee. He frowned at the conversation.

"I thought you were meant to be, you know, screaming and stuff, by now." Mickey piped up.

Rose frowned at him from where she was sat up in her bed.

"You've been watching too many Soaps, Mickey." Rose told him.

**~StormWolf10~**

Rose moaned heavily, gripping the Doctor's hand tight as another contraction coursed through her body. Mickey and Pete were waiting outside the room while the midwife checked Rose over, Jackie hovering nervously in the corner.

"Ok, Rose, are you experiencing backache at all?" the midwife asked gently.

Rose nodded wearily, leaning back against the Doctor, who was sat behind her on the bed.

"She was complaining of back ache since a few hours before she went into labour." Jackie chipped in from across the room.

"Right, well, it seems the baby is in a posterior position, which means that the back of the baby's head is against your spine, rather than the front of the baby's head being against your pelvis. This means that labour will probably be quite slow, and if you feel the need to push, call me immediately." The midwife instructed.

**~StormWolf10~**

As the hours wore on, Rose's labour slowly but surely progressed. The Doctor, Mickey, Pete and Jackie took it in turns fetching food and drinks and several times one or more of them fell asleep. By the time Rose was eight centimetres dilated, she'd been in labour for almost twenty six hours. When Rose had started complaining that she needed to push, Pete had all but leapt from his chair, hurrying out into the corridor to find the midwife. Although the midwife had insisted Rose wasn't yet ready to start pushing, everyone was on edge and the tension in the room was almost unbearable.

**~StormWolf10~**

Pete paced up and down the hospital corridor, too nervous to sit down. Mickey was sat on a chair, his head in his hands, occasionally glancing up as a midwife hurried past. Jackie was sat clutching a cup of takeaway coffee, trying to hide the fact her hands were shaking. They could hear Rose's hoarse screams from outside in the corridor. They just prayed she was doing alright.

**~StormWolf10~  
><strong> 

"I'm going to kill you for this!" Rose shouted, squeezing the Doctor's hand tight as she sat forward, pushing for all she was worth.

The Doctor didn't answer, instead, he just tenderly stroked Rose's hair back from her forehead.

"That's it, Rose," the midwife told her gently "the head's crowning now. Just a few more pushes and you'll have your baby in your arms."

Rose nodded weakly, panting heavily as she worked up the energy to push again. When the midwife gave her word, Rose pushed as hard as she could, desperate for it all to be over. Then, suddenly, it was. Rose felt the warm rush of the baby slipping out of her and she exhaled heavily, flopping back against the Doctor. The cries of the newborn echoed through the room as it was carefully cleaned off and wrapped in a soft blanket and handed to Rose.

"Congratulations," the midwife informed them softly "it's a girl."

**~StormWolf10~**

Once Rose had delivered the afterbirth and was cleaned up, she sent the Doctor to go and fetch her parents and Mickey. They all looked up as the door to Rose's room opened and the midwife stepped out and headed down the corridor, leaving just the Doctor's head peering round the doorway. He was grinning like a loon.

"Come and meet your granddaughter." He announced to Pete and Jackie softly.

Not needing to be told twice, Jackie and Pete hurried into the room, Mickey close on their heels. Rose was sat up in bed, still cradling her newborn baby girl in her arms, who had settled down and was clutching Rose's finger in her small, delicate hand.

"What's her name?" Jackie asked, completely in awe of her tiny granddaughter.

"Amelia Rose Lungbarrow." Rose replied gently, smiling down at her daughter.

By now, Pete had hurried over with a digital camera and he grinned as Rose carefully handed Amelia to Jackie.

"Oh," the Doctor added, suddenly remembering "and you, Mickey Smith, if you wouldn't mind, we'd like you to be Amelia's godfather!"

Mickey's face lit up with pride.

"Sure thing, Boss. I'd be honoured." Mickey answered honestly, clapping the Doctor on the shoulder before kissing Rose gratefully on the forehead.

And with that, the domesticated Time Lord settled back down in his chair and kissed his wife on the forehead, smiling at his not at all normal life with the Tylers.

**A/N 2: And that's it for Domestic Doctor! Stay tuned for the next in the series, Family Doctor :)**


End file.
